The Socialist Republic of Siyeras
The Socialist Republic of Siyeras or''' The Communist Country of Siyeras'(Formerly the Republic of SnowlandBC-2013 AD) is a Russian country located 267 kilometers away from United States of Antarctica.It was founded by Snowmen in the 3rd millennium BC when the ice connecting Antarctica and Snowland was formed.The 1st to arrive in Snowland was the Diamond Snowmen and inhabited the capital which is now known today as Snowmen City(currently called "Kurtzaik").The ice connecting Antarctica and Snowland eventually melted in 17,800 BC.The Snowmen decided to live permanently in the Northern part of the country which is now known as Neverman City,named after the Great Ajom Neverman.The country's land has expanded over the next years when it is really hot and waters has lessened and mostly dried up,on exactly March 16,198 BC,the country completely stop growing and Snowmen arrived in coastal towns.In 15 AD,the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins started a war because of Coastal Penguins are really abusing the laws of the King and stealing items of the Diamond Snowmen and blaming the snowmen that they are criminals in the country and should be exiled for 50 years in the small islands of Intan.It is estimated that thousands of snowmen and penguins died in the 5 year war.After the war,the snowmen and penguins truce to end the war and to live in peace and harmony.In 156 AD,the Lemon Penguins arrive and started a war between the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins,the Lemon Penguins was defeated after the war and joined the ethnic groups of the country.Around 672 AD,the earth got accidentally close to the sun,heating the ice of the country but it just lasted for 3 days.In August 08,2002 the government was established and Snowland is now a republic. The country's weather is cold and the country is home of the destructive typhoons in the whole world.The Snowland has many mountains and developed road systems even buildings.Most of the year is cold and have an average of 2 typhoons per year.The deadliest typhoon ever recorded to hit Snowland was typhoon "Milb" which destroyed nearly 600,000 properties and killed 700 snowmen and penguins.It has the latest technology for space travelling and tracking typhoons and other source of strong energy.The country's main grown crop is wheat.In the early 2012,the country launched a satellite named "Ogah Smano I",it is a fast travelling spaceship which is now in Pluto. The country's land expanded on August 20,2012 after 15 days of building a massive island to expand housing. History In the Jurassic Era,dinosaurs roam the area of Snowland and died at around 60,000,000 years ago.On the early 3rd Millennium BC,snowmen came to the area and they made simple cooking tools and accidentally made a fire which burns up the Forest of Samcook.The pre-snowmen remains was founded in the vast area of Snowman City.In 15 AD,the Diamond Snowmen and Coastal Penguins started a war because of Coastal Penguins are really abusing the laws of the King and stealing items of the Diamond Snowmen and blaming the snowmen that they are criminals in the country and should be exiled for 50 years in the small islands of Intan.It is estimated that thousands of snowmen and penguins died in the 5 year war.In 182 AD,Snowland was captured by a terrorist group called the "Pwnage Snowmen" and ruled the country for over 900 years but eventually it was defeated by the penguins and brought the empire back,Nkosana became the new King of Snowland.On 1221 AD,the penguins revolt against the empire and Snowland became government-less until the Penguin Revolution broke up in 2002. Near extinction event happened in the island of Snowland because of an unknown weather(possibly a gamma-ray burst) started in the island.It is estimated that 1,000,000 penguins died in that unknown weather. Fall of Monarchy Government On July 6,2013 the Monarchy Government was overthrown by Raninska Nightmare and thus the Era of Socialism began in the country,all Royal Families were executed on the same day.Many were shocked on the decision and the declaration of Communism in the country angered the Waffle Terrorist and began a revolution to overthrow the government but failed miserably. Rise of Communism Government The beginning of the Communism Government in the country is said to be the day that the country began to defunct but people didn't realize that Raninska rewrote Communism and began a communism country with sausage as money because he did it for the lulz.On July 7,2013 the country was renamed as The Communist Republic of Siyeras. Declaration of War against Club Penguin On July 14,2013 Raninska declared a war against Club Penguin in the efforts to finally be rich and buy all the furnitures he wants,He has already captured 7 countries which include the Republic of Cyberland.The military of Siyeras,being the 4th strongest in the world unfortunately lacks cannons to fight the world which resulted in the war being suspended for 3 days. Raninska Ordered more tanks and sausage cannons from Morakse,Inc. but it refused so he ordered his Sausage men to destroy it.On Sept. 14,2013,Raninska died and the death of Raninska signaled the end of the war. Politics TO BE UPDATED. Rulers of the Republic of Snowland/Siyeras '''The Snowland Empire(25 BC - 2013)' The Socialist Republic(2013 - Present) Geography Snowland has many fault lines surrounding all cities except the Simland and the islands of Intan.The country has an average of 10 earthquakes every year. 2012 Map of Snowland 2013 Map of Siyeras On early 2013,the country of Snowland(Siyeras) underwent great physical changes and many islands are created,the country was renovated due to the lack of crops and the former islands can't handle the population.The fault lines was removed and at present the average earthquake that occurs every year lessens from 10 to 1 earthquakes/year.The new islands was so large that many cities still doesn't have a name.The former size of Siyeras which is estimated to 300,000 miles is now 2,125,591 miles.It currently has 21 national parks and 60 nature reserves. Climate The Lazakvaro Island,the mainland of Siyeras is cold and Summer temperatures can reach to -21°C and in December the island's temperature can reach -181 °C,the lowest temperature possible.The 3 islands,The Intan Island(North),The Otium Island(West),and the Umbra Island are warm,the average temperature in these 3 islands is 34 °C and the Winter temperature of the three islands is -1 °C. The lowest recorded temperature in all islands is -200 °C which happened on December 22,2003. Economy The former Snowland has an excellent economy which placed it on the 5th place on the "List of the World's largest economy" but after the communist government took over,the economy dramatically went down and placed the Siyeras on the 82nd place but it was quickly recovered and currently it's place is on the 10th place. The current economy is excellent and because of that all citizen's(except Snowmen,which gets no money)salary is $100,000-$500,000 making almost all citizens rich in the country.The country's main production is Wheat,Corn,Pizza,Jets,Car Engines,Cellphones,Poultry,Dairy,and Coal. Despite being a communist country,it still has a money which is called the "Siyeran Dollar". Threats Inside Threats There are many terrorist and protesters in the country due to the tax increase of the country over the past years.Many protesters have damaged properties in the country and terrorist kills penguins and snowmen.The solution for this problem was to decrease the tax,and so in August 17,2012 the tax have been decreased for 34%. . The Waffle Terrorists is a group of armed rebels in the Islands of Intan,and it is a really serious problem for the government since they never handled terrorists throwing waffles into citizens.The Waffle Terrorists started in August 19,2012 after the Leader of Waffle Terrorists was jailed(but escape after 5 minutes) and rebel to make the ones who jailed him suffer from the mountain of waffles. List of Terrorist groups in Snowland *The Waffle Terrorists *The Snowmen Rebellion Outside Threats Despite having good relationships with other countries,the Siyeras still face great danger from the outside.The Siyeras has a bad relations with the Republic of Cyberland and has been threatened by the government and Cyberland's terrorist groups.It's former invaded countries are still angry about the killings that Siyeras has made. List of Siyeras' Enemies Here are the enemies of Siyeras,and Borislav explains why it is their enemy *Republic of Cyberland - Number one enemy,the leader is a n00b,must be pwned *Imperial Forces - i am gonna try to defeat it. *Darktan's Army - They use pie lol. *Rockhopper - We hate him as much as we hate snowmen. *Explorer 767 - he once accidentally threw a bomb at me which humiliated me,now i hate him *Bill Gate$ - he is a human,wtf? The TSR War The War was started by Bohuslav after they successfuly transported their troops to Kurtzaik and killed the city mayor and raised the TSR flag on the City Hall.The government immediatley responded to the conflict and sent 5,000,000 soldiers to the capital to ensure victory but 10,000 soldiers of the army are have been killed in the conflict and 60,000 soldiers of the rebellion have been killed,including to the killed enemy troops is TSR leader Bohuslav. The War The war started after Bohuslav transported his troops unnoticed to the country's capital,Kurtzaik,and killed the city's mayor and raised their flag to the city hall.The Army responded quickly to the conflict and killed 10,000 enemies on the first day.On the second day of the war,the leader of TSR,Bohuslav was killed after a stray bullet entered his chest,this marked a great loss of the TSR and many soldiers celebrated but an ambush happened and killed many soldiers in the base.On the third day,The Army think it is over because Pie bombs stop raining in the sky,but this was a trap,the remaining 900 members of the rebellion ambushed them and hostaged 100,000 soldiers,at least 5,000 soldiers were killed in the ambush and 500 were executed. Military The Siyeras Air,Land,and Water Defense(SALWD),is the national defense and security force of the country.The army is still in development despite the strong forces.The main goal of the SALWD,is to stop the Darktonian army to invade the country and to stop terrorist groups in the country.Their strongest force is the Snowland National Air Force(SNAF) because of the recent aircraft,The Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter.The army also do special operation to save other invaded countries such as the Turtly and Zenthexia countries.The army once tried to save the Zenthexia,but they failed since the invader's army is too strong and Snowland's force is too weak to control the country of Zenthexia.The country's main supplier of equipmetns,vehicles and aircraft is Snowland Morakse,Inc. and the United States of Antartica.The country is not a member of NATO because the country has a rule that Leaders can't remove,this is Law 78,Section 92: Getting help from NATO is strictly prohibited.The country was once invaded by the Republic of Cyberland but this failed because of the Stealth Fighter.In 10th August of 2012,the Military received 15 new bomber jets from Morakse,Inc.,it was the Morakse-02 Stealth Bomber. After the Cyberland-Snowland War,the SALWD improved their army by adding submarines and more tanks. Snowland National Air Force(SNAF) Image.png|Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter,2150 obtained from Snowland Morakse,Inc. SSMMSS.png|'Morakse-02 Stealth Bomber',3100 obtained from Snowland Morakse,Inc. Kurt-AH I.png|Kurt-AH I (12,200 units used) SB_I.png|Laruza SF I(50,000 units used) Snowland Infantry Force(SIF) XC2.png|XC2 Tank,5000 obtained from Morakse,Inc. XCV20.png|XCV20,2500 obtained from Morakse,Inc. XCB-02.png|XCB-02 Laser Tank,21500 obtained from Morakse,Inc. TKX-20.png|TKX-20 Laser Tank,1245 obtained from Morakse,Inc. Snowland Water Defense(SWD) BXZ-562.png|BXZ-562 Submarine,1850 obtained from Morakse,Inc. HDS-09.png|HDS-09 Submarine,3320 obtained from Morakse,Inc. Cyberland-Snowland War Main Article,Cyberland-Snowland War The War started on August 15,2012 and ended in August 20,2012.The reason why this war started is because the Cyberland is trying to invade the Islands of Intan.In result,the Cyberland lost and 50,000 Cyberland soldiers were executed. The Republic of Snowland said that if Republic of Cyberland didn't send their military to the Islands of Intan,it would be better and this war shouldn't have started. Technology TO BE UPDATED. Railways Main Article,Snowland Royal Railways The Snowland Royal Railways is the main train-transport system of the Republic of Snowland.It's main station is based in Simland and the 2nd main station is in Snowman City. Related Articles *Snowland Royal Railways *Morakse-01 Stealth Fighter *Cyberland-Snowland War *Penguin Fusion *The Waffle Terrorists *Snowball(Browser)